mechwarrior_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Character creation
GM Requests * If you are going to miss a session can you let the GM know as soon as you can so plot can be updated for your absence. * Players come up with some details about their characters background (see group template & character questions below). Character Questions * Please think about your characters background. I cranked out some questions to start the creative juices (I liked what I heard when we were brainstorming last session (Read through the campaign background & group template section below before answering). Each question doesn't need alot of text, just something to flesh out your character. If you put some effort in then the GM will give you some bonus's to your character. * All ** Your character *** What is your character's name? *** How old are you? *** Where kind of background do you come from? You are not a local of Sadara, most likely you come form the Lyran Commonwealth (German and Scandanavian influenced culture with a powerful economy but a military with many inept social generals) or the Draconis Combine (Feudal Japan influenced , strict caste based society - though there are many Scandanavian worlds they have conquered that retain their cultural identity near Sadara within the combine). There are other successor states and periphery worlds as well. *** Choose a call sign for each other. *** Why are you motivated to see the mercenary unit succeed? *** How do you know the other characters (factoring in the Group Template below) *** What are some complications / plot hooks you would like to see that involve your character? (Note this doesn't mean they will occur - all depends on the direction of the plot). *** As a mechwarrior, how does your social status effect how you interact with others? *** Is your character an officer (took OCS (went to University and took leadership training)) I think Tristan is the only one correct? *** Do you see your character growing in any way? Becoming less selfish, learning a new trade, overcoming something, etc. *** What is the unit's name? ** Your mech *** Is your mech decorated in any special ways? *** Do you have a name for it? *** Does your mech have a special history? Has it been in your family for several generations? Did you steal it or go AWOL with it? Do you have an outstanding payments on the mech? * Jayden ** What makes your character awesome? Other than having the most bad ass 'mech in the unit, what makes your character interesting? ** How do you know Tristan's character? Did you grow up together? Did you go to school together? ** You are fairly young, if there are older members of the unit, how do you feel about it? Do you take their advice or make decisions on your own? * Tristan ** What makes your character awesome? You are the unit's CO, filling the shoes of your father, anything else? ** You are fairly young, if there are older members of the unit, how do you feel about it? Do you take their advice or make decisions on your own I should know? ** Given a lot of the other player characters have extra curricular activities do you tolerate them? ** If I understood you have a good relationship with Klaus (planet ruler's son). Is this a purely social relationship or do you use it to manipulate and get an advantage? * Matt ** What makes your character awesome? You run a gambling establishment (maybe more?) and operate fast mech for combat rescue, anything else I should know? ** How do you run your gambling hall? Is this for a serious profit? Are the games rigged? Can anyone come to the club? Is it a fancy place (and if so I assume there is an associated debt owed for it)? Is this an anything goes kind of establishment or do you draw the line on certain activities? (drugs, gambling on certain activites etc). ** Are you the sole medic for the unit? If so are you qualified to do so? If you are the sole medic, is it because you have some bias against local indig medics? * Nathan ** What makes your character awesome? You are the public face of the unit. You also have a band of techs that you brought with you that operate the unit's repair shop, anything else I should know? ** How did you get a tech crew to follow you to join the unit? ** What is in the safe in the back of the warehouse that you don't let anyone look at? ** You had thoughts of having the unit's techs do extra-curricular work. Is this for money (either the unit as a whole or yours personally?) or is this for other purposes? Is this a low priority using whatever spare time the techs have or is this a higher priority that work is done at the same or higher priority than maintaining the unit's equipment? * Rob ** What makes your character awesome? You are a special forces operator turned mechwarrior. You are also in charge of a small group of soldiers. Anything else I should know? ** You have a seasoned group of ten soldiers. How are the used? Do they stay together as a unit or do you imbed them in the indig units that provide for most of your security work? ** What led an ex spec-op from a large house unit wind up with a merc unit? ** Is your disdain of mechwarriors obvious or subtle? Group Template * Does the Game Master need our group to be something in particular for his/her plot? All player characters will be Mechwarriors belonging to the same mercenary unit. * In brief, what will our group be when the game starts? On the planet of the Sadara. * When and how did the characters first meet? * Are the character located in the same place or willing to travel to a common meeting place? If not, how will the characters be brought together for the game? Up to the player characters. They all work for the same unit started by Tristan's character's father. At the latest they met at the mercenary hiring hall on Noisiel. They may know each other from the original unit before the tragedy that killed Tristan's father that left Tristan in charge. * What major events have they shared in their past? The players know each other either from the original unit when run by Tristan's father or they have some relationship with a character that belonged to the original unit. Together they have struggled to forge the unit together and get it back on it's feet. * On a personal level, what keeps the characters together? Each character should have a motivation to see the unit succeed. For example they were an old timer and Tristan's father saved their life and they feel an obligation to see the unit succeed. Characters should have at least have a good working relationship if not a good personal relationship. * What goals are shared by all of the characters? Building up their unit. Having it succeed. * Is there enough moral agreement among the characters to keep them from abhorring each other? Nothing specific beyond they should not be crazed murder hobos. * Is there any potential conflict between character personalities, goals, or ethics that could become so great the plot will fizzle out or players will be excluded? Not that we see now, but we want to revisit this question once the individual characters are made.